The obtaining of undergarments using various types of fibers such as microfibers has been proposed in the prior art (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. S58-180208, H3-40830, 2001-262407 and 2001-303308). However, these undergarments had the problem of poor adherence to skin causing the undergarments to easily shift position.
On the other hand, known methods for preventing slippage between fiber products and skin consist of the use of rubber-like stretchable threads or coiled crimpable threads, and carrying out secondary processing such as nap raising processing or resin processing on the surface of fiber products.
However, since methods using stretchable thread or crimpable thread require adequate constriction to obtain anti-slipping effects, they had the problem of causing circulatory disorders, and depending on the case, injuries to the skin. On the other hand, in methods using secondary processing, there were problems such as increased costs and a reduction in anti-slipping effects resulting from loss of surface form and shaping agents caused by wear. In addition, these methods also had the problem of suffering in anti-slipping effects due to the presence of moisture generated by perspiration or rain.
Furthermore, fabrics are known that use ultrafine fibers referred to as nanofibers (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2003-41432, 2004-162244, 2005-23466 and 2007-2364).